The Seeker And The Keeper
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Apocalypse, di mana segalanya berubah menjadi tak terkendali. Perjuangan tak berakhir bagi Seorang Pencari yang melintasi padang gurun tanpa batas, mencari setengah dirinya yang menghilang. Seorang Penjaga yang percaya bahwa yang diyakininya bisa merubah dunia. Dua insan yang bertemu kembali dan bersama-sama menghadapi kehancuran dunia. "For Deathberry Challenge"


2112, disebut dengan Tahun _Impact_ —di mana semuanya memengaruhi dunia menjadi lebih tak terkendali. Manusia tidak bisa melawan pemerintah yang bersikap otoriter dan memperketat larangan akan sumber daya alam. Sumber kehidupan yang kini hampir musnah dari dataran bumi, menyisakan tanah tandus dan gurun pasir yang memberi dampak buruk pada cuaca juga atmosfer planet. Teknologi canggih meminimalisir kepunahan terjadi, tapi tidak selamanya bisa berlangsung. Tanpa hutan dan air—oksigen menjadi hal terlangka yang pernah ada. Politik tak seimbang yang memunculkan sebuah peraturan tetap, bahwa para penghuni planet harus membayar lebih untuk air bersih juga udara segar.

Sejak kejadian besar terjadi— _global warming_ yang mendatangkan bencana tak terelakkan bagi manusia penghuni bumi. Era pembangunan besar-besaran akan teknologi juga sistem modern, membiarkan bumi setengahnya menghilang akibat mencairnya es Kutub Utara dan Selatan—air bah terjadi—gempa bumi dan letusan gunung berapi di berbagai belahan dunia. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi sebuah kenyataan pahit telah mengubah dunia menjadi lebih buruk. Kejadian terparah yang terjadi seratus tahun silam, menyisakan sebagian kelompok makhluk hidup yang ketakutan akan kehancuran rumah tempat mereka berpijak. Pemerintah terpaksa mengambil satu-satunya cara, menjadikan daerah hijau sebagai harta milik pemerintahan secara pribadi dan terlarang.

Hutan dikelilingi oleh dinding kaca yang berlapis tebal juga lapisan titanium anti peluru. Dijaga ketat oleh ratusan tentara dan barikade di sekelilingnya, setiap hari dan setiap jamnya. Amazon di Amerika Selatan dan dataran Spanyol; Taiga di sebagian Rusia dan Kanada; _Cloud Forest_ di Borneo, New Zealand, dan Amerika Utara. Sebagian hutan hanya tersisa setengahnya, karena penebangan liar juga konstruksi ilegal demi kepentingan pembangunan pemerintahan. Sumber pemerintahan terjadi di empat tempat besar di dunia—negara bagian Barat, Timur, Selatan, dan Utara. Keempat daerah yang disatukan dalam kekuasaan otoriter—dinamakan The New Emperor. Berpusat di yang dahulunya adalah Amerika Utara, di mana pemimpin dunia memantau perkembangan kekuasannya tanpa perlu merasakan kehancuran sebagian bumi.

Tiga benua besar hancur dan diselimuti oleh gurun pasir juga tanah tandus. Lahan yang dulunya disebut sebagai Eropa, kini menjadi padang pasir terbesar di dunia. Kota hancur dan tertimbun di bawah tanah. Tidak ada tanaman hijau membiarkan udara minim oksigen, ditambah dengan matahari membakar kulit. Manusia tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari satu hari, tanpa bantuan oksigen tambahan di mulut dan hidung mereka. Seringkali disebut sebagai dunia lain—planet asing. Namun, sebuah pemberontakan tak terduga terjadi di sana—pengubah masa depan bumi yang akan segera lenyap ditelan oleh suhu matahari. Seseorang yang disebut sebagai Sang Pencari, dialah yang tanpa sengaja tahu akan rahasia tersembunyi. Pesintas yang mencari harapan terakhir untuk mengembalikan kedamaian dan melepas belenggu penderitaan tak berujung.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-***-_The Seeker And The Keeper_-***-**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

.

" **Special for Deathberry Challenge"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Radioactive by Imagine Dragons"**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sacred Place_** **, Eropa Barat—yang dahulunya Roma, Italia**

Tiga buah motor melintas cepat di padang pasir tandus. Debu beterbangan dan menciptakan kabut kotor di udara. Sebuah motor melintas lima meter jauh di depan, yang dikejar oleh ketiga motor meraung marah. Melaju tanpa mengikuti jalur yang pasti, terkadang melintasi gundukan bukit kecil dan membuatnya melompat di udara karena terlontar dalam kecepatan tinggi. Aksi kebut-kebutan yang jarang terjadi, bahkan tidak pernah di dalam Era New Emperor—di mana keamanan menjadi prioritas tertinggi yang memiliki sanksi berat bagi para pemberontak. Motor milik petugas keamanan negara—alias kepolisian—saling mengejar seperti kucing dan tikus.

Si motor pelarian berbelok tajam untuk menghindari puing bangunan yang sedikit menonjol dari atas pasir. Tak bisa menghindar saat peluru dilayangkan ke arahnya, mengenai ban depan dan membuatnya oleng. Si pengendara melompat turun sambil berusaha mengeluarkan senjatanya dari balik jubah yang menutupi tubuh. Masker oksigen menutupi wajahnya, disertai kacamata pelindung yang menghalau debu pasir. Rambut terangnya mencuat di atas kepala—jingga terang yang senada dengan mentari terik dan kilauan pasir. Dua buah pedang menyambut udara panas dan siap menarikan tarian mautnya, saat si tiga pengejar menodongkan pistol ke arah si pemilik.

"Ichigo! Pemberontak sialan!" Salah satu pengejar berteriak lantang, menodongkan pistol metalik ke arah wajah Si Pelarian—Ichigo. "Apa kau tidak mengerti akan apa yang 'Yang Mulia' berikan kepadamu? Apakah jabatan tinggimu itu belum cukup, hah?!"

"Silakan kau gantikan, Bazz-B. Sebagai salah satu kandidat kuat di dalam timku, kau sudah cukup cakap untuk menyanggah gelar itu," ucap Ichigo lantang, memegang erat kedua pedang yang tak seimbang miliknya. Satu merupakan bilah pedang yang lebih pendek, hampir mirip seperti belati berwarna hitam arang. Keduanya sehitam bulan purnama.

"Apakah setara dengan pengkhianatanmu?" Bazz-B berontak marah, menggertakkan giginya.

"Mungkin," balas Ichigo, menatap kedua orang di belakang Bazz-B yang juga memegang pistol. Peluru milik pasukan khusus kepolisian negara adalah yang tercepat dan terkuat. Bahkan, bisa menembus dinding besi sekalipun. Namun, tidak berlaku bagi kedua pedang besarnya—salah satu yang terkuat di muka bumi. "Bernapas di tempat ini terasa lebih baik, daripada harus berhadapan dengan kemunafikan Yhwach yang memerintah pasukannya seperti mayat hidup."

Bazz-B mengumpat, sebelum melepaskan pelurunya tepat ke arah tubuh Ichigo. Sang mantan ketua bisa melihatnya dengan mudah. Dia menghindari peluru itu dan menangkisnya dengan sebelah pedangnya. Permukaannya melemparkan timah besi ke sembarang arah tanpa melukai permukaan kulit Ichigo sama sekali.

"Abnormal!" Bazz-B berteriak murka, sementara kedua bawahannya ikut melancarkan serangan yang membabi buta. Ichigo menangkisnya seperti samurai terlatih. Gerakannya tidak pernah meleset. "Tidak mungkin manusia bisa melakukan hal itu!"

"Karena itulah aku mendapatkan gelar tertinggi sebagai pemimpin pasukan khusus, bukan?" Ichigo menyeringai, sebelum melemparkan pedang pendeknya seperti bumerang, tepat mengenai masker oksigen salah satu pengikut Bazz-B. Dia berlari dan menghantam Bazz-B dengan lututnya, kemudian menerjang penyerang yang satu lagi dengan tendangan telak di perut juga pukulan mematikan di keningnya.

Bazz-B melihat kesempatan itu, saat Ichigo memunggunginya tanpa diduga. Dia menembakkan satu lagi timah panas, melesat bagaikan tawon menyengat. Mata tidak pernah bisa melihat apa yang datang dari belakang.

Ichigo mengumpat kesakitan, saat pelurunya tepat mengenai bahu kanannya. Peluru kedua mengenai masker oksigennya, hingga menghancurkan alat otomatisnya—memutus kadar oksigen. Dengan cepat dia memilih keputusan terakhir, yaitu lari dari tempat tersebut. Pedangnya menghantam motor milik Bazz-B juga satu lagi yang dikendarai anak buahnya. Ichigo segera mengambil pedang pendeknya dan disarungkan kembali ke dalam jubahnya, sebelum menaiki motor si bawahan yang tersisa. Mengingat ban motornya terkena hujaman peluru dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi untuk menempuh jalanan yang tak rata.

Bazz-B menembakkan peluru berulang kali, seraya berdiri tergopoh-gopoh dari jatuhnya. Tidak seberuntung sebelumnya, Ichigo berhasil kabur dan melesat secepat angin. Dia mengumpat, mungkin menjadi penyesalan terakhirnya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengejar Sang Kapten di kesempatan berikutnya.

"Ichigooo! Sialan!" Suaranya menggema di dataran kosong, tanpa manusia juga hewan. Kekalahan mutlak membuat darahnya mendidih—murka.

Kurosaki Ichigo—Ketua Pasukan Khusus Kepolisian The New Emperor—buronan nomor satu yang menjadi incaran pemerintah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo terengah, berjalan terhuyung dan memasuki sebuah puing bangunan. Debu pasir menjadi karpetnya, namun sebagian interior ruangan masih terlihat jelas. Tiang-tiang tinggi kuno menyangga bangunan begitu kokoh, sedikit terkikis karena debu pasir juga efek samping suhu yang membakar. Tempat di mana seharusnya kebaktian suci diadakan dengan nyanyian syahdu menggema di setiap sudut ruangan, dan para ahli sejarah menjadikannya sebagai salah satu warisan dunia. Tapi, tidak berlaku bagi dunia yang sudah hancur. Manusia tidak lagi mengutamakan keindahan dan warisan dari nenek moyangnya. Mereka terlalu egois untuk mementingkan kejayaan dan martabat.

Masker oksigen dilepasnya dan dilempar ke sembarang arah, ketika Ichigo memilih untuk berbaring terlentang. Dia tidak bisa bernapas normal, terlalu berat dan panas. Udara tidak berada di pihaknya, menyiksa tenggorokannya hingga tercekik. Luka tembak di bahunya menjadi hambatan tambahan menjelang ajalnya. Perlahan dan mengerikan. Sampai saat matanya mengerjap—berusaha memfokuskan gambaran langit-langit bangunan.

Sebuah kubah raksasa yang anehnya masih terbentuk utuh. Cahaya masuk dari jendelanya, menyinari lantai pasir juga pandangan Ichigo. Menyilaukan juga indah, bagaimana gambar-gambar di atas sana terpatri menjadi sebuah seni yang seakan hidup. Ichigo melihatnya, sosok malaikat dengan sayap putih terbentang dari belakang punggung, satu dari sekian banyak gambaran lainnya. Di sisi bawah warna terangnya berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Perwujudan iblis yang menyiksa jiwa-jiwa yang bersalah dengan tombak mereka. Perlambang kesengsaran juga jalur sesat bagi siapa yang bermain-main dengan kegelapan.

Seperti penyambut jalan terakhir dari kehidupannya—Ichigo diarahkan kepada dua pilihan yang tidak bisa dipilihnya sekehendak hati. Di dalam sebuah bangunan asing yang tertelan sebagian oleh pasir emas, kini yang akan menjadi kuburannya. Sungguh ironis. Mati seorang diri lebih menderita dari yang pernah dibayangkannya sebelum ini. Seperti terbuang dan tidak memiliki arti hidupnya selain memejamkan mata. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya—mencari pilihan terakhirnya.

Ichigo tersedak, saat berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Kering, bibirnya pecah-pecah juga pipinya terasa seperti terbakar. "Aku … tidak bisa … menemukannya…" Dia terbatuk, mengerang sakit saat bahunya bergerak terlalu banyak. "Di mana kau … Ru …" Matanya mengerjap buram, merasakan rasa pahit di mulutnya. Dia gagal dan menyesal tidak bisa menyelesaikan misinya hingga akhir. Sampai bertemu lagi dengan belahan jiwanya.

"Ki … aa…"

Ichigo tidak bisa menebak, berapa lama dia terbaring seperti itu dengan napas tersedak. Satu menit, bahkan mungkin satu jam. Rasanya seperti sedang menuju langsung ke neraka itu sendiri. Ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang jernih juga dingin menyapu keningnya—membuka matanya dalam sekejap.

Cahaya matahari bersinar terik dan mengaburkan pandangannya. Selain mendapati seseorang menunduk di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan, tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun selain kenyataannya bahwa dia adalah perempuan. Tangannya halus saat membelai pipi yang melepuh. Suaranya memanggil lembut, seperti penjelmaan malaikat yang sedang menyanyikan lagu terakhir pengantar ke alam baka. Ichigo mengerjap lebih keras, namun tidak bisa menyingkirkan debu yang menempel di kacamata pelindungnya. Sesuatu disodorkan perempuan itu pada mulutnya, dingin dan menyejukkan.

"Minumlah," bisik di perempuan, membuat Ichigo tidak berpikir dua kali untuk meneguk cairan yang mengobati kekeringan di tenggorokannya. Airnya lebih jernih daripada yang pernah dirasakan sebelum ini. Mungkin, dari mata air langka yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh manusia seperti dirinya.

Kacamatanya dilepas dan membuat Ichigo mengernyit karena kulitnya sedikit melepuh terbakar. Lagi, rasa dingin menyentuh rasa panasnya. Dia mengerang lega, saat cairan dingin itu turun hingga ke lehernya. Lebih sejuk dari pendingin ruangan di ruang kantornya.

Ichigo terkejut saat lukanya disentuh. Tubuhnya terlonjak dan menjauh dengan sendirinya, menghindari sentuhan orang itu tanpa persetujuan. Darah masih keluar dan merembes ke jubah pelindungnya. Dan saat wajahnya berpaling ke samping, Ichigo bisa melihat jelas wajah penolong hidupnya. Seorang gadis yang tercetak jelas dalam ingatan. Dia—

"Ru … kia?" Ichigo kembali tercekat, saat menemukan rambut hitam gadis itu tergerai di atas bahunya. Seperti memori masa lalunya, hanya saja dalam tubuh yang sedikit berbeda. Dia bukan lagi gadis cengeng dengan mata nanar, yang selalu mengikuti Ichigo kemana pun bocah itu pergi. Gadis yang tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang jauh berbeda, kuat juga tidak takut pada panasnya cahaya matahari di atas kulitnya. Matanya—yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan seumur hidup. Sejernih kristal violet di malam hari. "Kau—"

"Aku … kau mengingatku," gumam si perempuan, sedikit gugup dengan mata terbelalak. Kekalutan terpancar jelas di wajah bulatnya. "Ichigo? Kau Ichigo-ku … apa yang kau—"

Ichigo menghentikan gadis itu—Rukia. Sebelah tangannya menarik lehernya untuk mendekat dan mencuri ciuman tepat di mulutnya. Seperti haus akan dahaga, Ichigo memeluk Rukia terlalu erat dan melumat bibir penuhnya. Merasakan rasa itu kembali muncul ke permukaan, melumpuhkan rasa sakit di bahunya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, sejak pertama kali matanya melihat sosok malaikat yang berdiri di atas kepalanya. Seakan mengabulkan semua yang menjadi kerinduan terdalamnya.

"Rukia…" bisiknya, terengah. Sekali lagi dia mengecup bibirnya, memastikan gadis itu berada dalam dekapannya. "Kau benar-benar ada … aku menemukanmu … akhirnya…"

Gadis itu tersipu malu dengan perlakuan pria yang pernah dicintainya, terlalu terang-terangan. Napasnya tertahan saat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna terang di bahu Ichigo, bau berkarat. Darah. "Ichigo—kau terluka!" teriak Rukia panik. "Kau tertembak?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, hanya tetap terdiam sambil menggumamkan sesuatu di telinga Rukia. Meracau karena hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Rukia mengambil alih tugasnya, menjauhi tubuh besar pria itu dan membaringkannya di atas lantai. Dia membawa sebuah perlengkapan dalam tas selempangnya—obat-obatan dan peralatan untuk pertolongan pertama. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa menemukan tempat ini—menemukanku?"

Ichigo menyeringai, mengernyit kembali saat tangan Rukia menyentuh jubahnya untuk segera dibuka. Dia memanfaatkan setengah kesadarannya untuk tetap fokus pada wajah bidadarinya, seakan turun keluar dari dalam lukisan di langit-langit kubah. "Aku berhasil menemukan berkas rahasianya—membaca tentang _Sacred Place_ yang berada jauh menyebrangi laut beku menuju Timur. Eropa, kupikir."

Rukia merasa ada yang janggal, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya akan terjadi. Dengan lihai dia melepaskan jubah Ichigo dan terkejut ketika melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. Seragam kepolisian.

"Kau—dari negara?" tanya Rukia panik, mendapati Ichigo menatapnya balik.

"Ahh—aku bekerja di sana…"

Rukia terdiam, termenung dalam keterkejutannya. Ichigo tidak mengerti, sampai tangan kecil Rukia berusaha membuka kancing seragamnya dan membiarkan bahunya terekspos. Lukanya lebih dalam dari yang dikiranya.

Rukia menekan dan memeriksa lukanya teliti, membuat pria itu mengernyit kesakitan karena tak bisa menahan rasa perih juga panasnya. Seakan di dalam dagingnya ikut melepuh. "Pelurunya tidak bersarang pada lukamu," ucap Rukia datar, tanpa emosi berlebih. "Aku akan membalut lukanya."

Tanpa aba-aba, Rukia membuka sebuah botol alkohol dan menumpahkannya di atas luka Ichigo, membuat pria itu berteriak nyeri. Ichigo mencengkram lengan gadis itu, berusaha untuk tidak merasakan rasa tajamnya menusuk melebihi apapun, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia hanya bisa bernapas terlalu cepat dan memejamkan mata, sementara Rukia mulai membalut lukanya dengan kain perban. Bau alkohol menusuk ke hidung, tidak jauh berbeda dengan minuman yang biasa diminumnya di sebuah bar pinggir kota.

Lukanya terbebat rapi dan terikat sempurna. Kelegaan meliputi dadanya, ketika Ichigo menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Rukia sudah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Rukia—kau mau ke mana?"

"Pergilah dari tempat ini! Kau merupakan ancaman bagi kami," gertak Rukia, mencengkram jubah pelindung tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. "Mengapa harus kau, Ichigo?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengapa kau menjadi salah satu dari mereka—para pejahat itu, hah?" Rukia melepaskan amarahnya, menatap nanar Ichigo yang masih terbaring tak berdaya. "Aku tahu apa yang kaucari! Kalian berusaha merampas semuanya dari kami—kebebasan bahkan peluang untuk kembali hidup. Pulanglah ke negara kebanggaanmu yang sudah menghancurkan bumi ini menjadi tanah tandus!"

"Aku mencarimu, Rukia!" balas Ichigo, mengkerutkan alisnya bingung. "Selama ini aku mencari keberadaanmu, juga Vizard!"

Rukia tersentak, diam tak bergeming. Dia ragu saat Ichigo menatapnya terlalu serius. Pria itu tidak pandai berbohong di depan matanya. Dan sekarang adalah di mana dirinya benar-benar fokus, tak bercanda.

"Setelah tujuh tahun aku kehilanganmu dan mengira semuanya sudah berakhir," jelas Ichigo. "Hingga sebuah kesempatan datang kepadaku—membuatku bisa melakukan yang akhirnya terasa benar, menjadi bagian dari arti namaku sendiri, seorang pelindung yang hampir kehilangan kekuatannya. Sebuah kabar mengenai keberadaan berkas yang terlarang di salah satu tempat Kesatuan Kepolisian Khusus. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka, walaupun tidak yakin seratus persen mengenai benar adanya berkas terlarang itu. Dan—ya, aku menghabiskan lima tahun tak berguna untuk mendapatkan jabatan tertinggi di sana, sebagai salah satu pemimpin pasukan khusus.

"Aku menemukannya, di akhir perjuanganku yang tidak pernah sebaik yang kukira. Tempat terbawah dan rahasia, di mana berkas-berkas mengenai pemberontakan dan peperangan melawan pemerintahan diamankan. Salah satu berkas membahas mengenai Vizard, kelompok pemberontak yang melawan sistem pemerintahan demi mendapatkan sebongkah tanah juga tunas tanaman yang baru saja tumbuh. Hal-hal tabu yang membahas mengenai area terlarang juga tanaman ilegal—pohon-pohon yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan tetap hidup dan disembunyikan dari tangan pemerintah. Dan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya, yang bisa kautebak sendiri. Aku menemukan namamu—Kuchiki Rukia. Seperti menemukan sebongkah emas di dalam lumpur hitam yang menggenang. Kutemukan tujuan hidupku menjadi lebih nyata dan hampir sempurna."

"Selama ini kau mencariku," gumam Rukia, menunduk dalam kebingungannya. "Ini sungguh bertentangan dengan kepercayaan yang kau pegang teguh, _officer_. Mengorbankan dirimu sebagai boneka pemerintahan The New Emperor dan kemudian mengkhianati mereka? Tapi, mengapa?"

"Semuanya demi menemukan kehidupan yang seharusnya—dirimu. Kau hidupku." Ichigo berusaha bangun, namun lukanya masih menghambat. Dia bergerak terlalu lambat untuk menarik kembali Rukia ke sisinya. "Kita terpisah selama tujuh tahun dan membuat dirimu meragukanku, Rukia? Aku masih Ichigo yang sama. Tidak pernah sehari pun aku tidak memikirkan tentang dirimu—satu-satunya yang kumiliki."

"Itu masa lalu," sanggah Rukia, berusaha menepis anggapan tersebut. "Kita hanya anak yatim-piatu yang dibesarkan di dalam lingkungan yang sama, hingga melihat dunia dalam mata yang serupa—sampai pemerintah melakukan pembersihan besar-besaran dan membunuh orang-orang yang menjadi ancaman bagi mereka. Kita terpisah dan itu menjadi bukti kuat, bahwa jalan yang kita tempuh berbeda."

"Tidak akan pernah!" Ichigo berusaha bangkit, hampir terjatuh kembali karena tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang masih kelelahan. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Rukia!"

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Mengapa kau berusaha untuk menyingkirkanku?!"

Rukia terengah, merasakan napasnya mulai memburu panas. Oksigennya semakin tipis, apalagi untuk dua manusia dalam satu ruangan seperti ini. Ichigo jatuh berlutut dan kembali tersedak karena sudah menghirup pasir terlalu banyak. Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain bertaruh pada keputusan yang mengandalkan instingnya. Pergi melupakan apa yang sudah kembali kepadanya atau membiarkan mereka mati kehabisan napas di tempat ini.

Rukia berjalan kembali ke sisi Ichigo, membantu pria itu untuk bangkit berdiri. Ichigo sedikit terkejut, saat tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Rukia. Begitu kecil dan rapuh, sama seperti yang diingatnya. Seakan fisiknya tak berubah banyak.

"Kita harus segera pindah dari sini, bila tidak ingin mati terlalu cepat," gumam Rukia, berjalan menuju sebuah lorong gelap tanpa jendela.

Udara lebih lembab dari yang sebelumnya, hingga mencapai sebuah pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka. Sebuah ruangan kosong dengan puing-puing dinding yang retak. Rukia membawa Ichigo jauh lebih ke dalam, mendorong sebuah batu bata dinding ke samping, menunjukkan sebuah tombol rahasia. Sebuah layar kecil proyeksi transparan—memberikan tombol angka yang meminta sandi kata kuncinya. Rukia menekannya terlalu cepat, juga memberikan sidik ibu jarinya sebagai konfirmasi. Jalur rahasia terbuka di hadapan mereka yang jauh menuju ke bawah tanah.

"Ini jalan rahasia?" tanya Ichigo, menuruni tangga hati-hati dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada dinding. Rukia berjalan di depannya, terpaksa harus membiarkan Ichigo berjalan sendiri, karena jalan setapak yang hanya bisa dilewati satu orang.

"Santa Maria Del Fiore memiliki sejarahnya tersendiri," ucap Rukia tanpa berpaling. "Jalur bawah tanah yang konon diperuntukkan untuk para pendeta melarikan diri melalui jalan rahasia, bila tempat ini runtuh ataupun diserang. Dan kami memakainya untuk tujuan lain."

Para Vizard, pikir Ichigo. Kelompok pemberontak yang berusaha menggulingkan pemerintahan dengan membangun kembali dunia. Mereka memercayai bahwa tanaman dan pohon di dunia memiliki andil terbesar untuk masa depan bumi. Yang sampai saat ini, Ichigo tidak begitu yakin apa yang sebenarnya kelompok ini lakukan di dalam persembunyiannya. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dan seperti apa wajah mereka sebenarnya.

"Kau sudah lama bersembunyi di tempat ini?" tanya Ichigo, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang berubah canggung.

"Ini lebih baik daripada di atas, percayalah."

Jalanan berubah datar kembali dan memiliki jalur tak biasa. Berkelok seperti labirin dengan cahaya lampu kuning temaram yang saling terhubung dengan kabel.

Ichigo berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas, menumpukan sebagian tubuhnya pada dinding batu. Rukia menyadari napas pria itu lebih berat dan terengah. Segera dia berlari menghampiri dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?"

Pria itu mengangguk, merasakan tenggorokannya kembali terasa kering. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan sebuah kata tanpa tersedak.

Rukia merogoh isi ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah botol kain dan memberikannya pada Ichigo. "Minumlah. Perjalanan masih sedikit jauh dalam kondisimu seperti ini."

"Aku masih bisa—" Kata-katanya terpotong saat Rukia menyodorkan mulut botol bersikeras. Terpaksa pria itu meneguknya, dan merasakan kembali rasa dingin mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya. Dia belum pernah merasakan air seperti ini, jernih juga terasa bening. Yang termurni dari yang segalanya.

"Apa ini?" Ichigo tertegun, mengecap kembali rasa air yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya. Energinya kembali lebih cepat dan membuatnya masih bisa bertahan untuk beberapa waktu lebih lama. "Ini bukan air biasa!"

"Air yang berasal langsung dari mata air, bukan hasil penyulingan dan pencampuran bahan tak alami lainnya. Karena itu rasanya lebih dingin juga lebih murni, bukan?" Rukia mengucapkannya penuh rasa percaya diri, yang kemudian berubah panik saat Ichigo kembali meneguk isinya. "Jangan dihabiskan!"

"Kau memberikannya kepadaku dan sekarang kau melarangku untuk minum?"

"Air itu langka dan kau hanya boleh meminumnya sedikit!" ucap Rukia, berusaha menarik kembali botol minumnya. "Berikan padaku!"

"Kau selalu bersikeras," gumam Ichigo, menaikkan sebelah tangannya lebih tinggi agar gadis mungil itu tidak bisa mencapai botol miliknya. "Bisa mengetahui hal penting seperti ini, berarti kau menyembunyikan terlalu banyak dariku, Rukia."

"Sejak kapan kau boleh bertingkah seperti pengasuhku?" Rukia berdecak kesal, menggigit bibirnya teralu keras.

Ichigo tertawa ringan, mengenal betul bagaimana Rukia selalu bersikap menyebalkan kepada dirinya. Gadis yang dicintainya tidak terlalu banyak berubah mengenai soal amarah. "Kupikir kau tidak bisa melepaskan genggamanmu dari tanganku di saat kita masih kecil. Kau ingat saat kau terjatuh dan membentur dahimu dengan tanah?"

"Itu … sudah terlalu lama," bisik Rukia menahan semburat pipi di wajahnya, namun tidak berhasil.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ichigo mendekat kepadanya, menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Kini, bahuya tidak terasa sakit seperti sebelumnya, atau mungkin sudah hilang karena sentuhan gadis itu.

"Tujuh tahun … aku tidak melihat rambut terangmu itu."

"Hanya itu yang kauingat dari diriku?"

Rukia tersenyum, menyadari betapa anehnya rambut Ichigo terpapar cahaya mentari. Terlalu terang, bahkan seperti menyatu dengan langit. "Baiklah—sudahi nostalgianya, kau butuh obat untuk menutup lukamu itu."

"Hei—siapa yang berusaha menelantarkanku tadi?" ejek Ichigo. Tangannya berkata lain, membelai pipi Rukia lembut. Sehalus permukaan daun mungil yang diingatnya—kuncup yang baru mekar. Begitu lamanya dia rindu akan kehidupan lain, selain manusia dan kecanggihan teknologi yang memuakkan. Karena inilah, Rukia mungkin lebih memilih menutup dirinya dan melupakan Ichigo di belakang. Dia salah satu anggota dari kelompok radikal yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Setidaknya untuk The New Emperor yang congkak juga ambisius akan tujuannya membangun negeri besi.

"Mungkin, aku harus memercayai kata hatiku sendiri, bukan?" jawab Rukia, menatap Ichigo dengan kedua bola matanya yang sebesar kelereng, membuat Ichigo merasakan hentakan kuat di jantungnya. "Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku, di hadapan tunas pertama yang pernah kita temukan di belakang rumah panti asuhan. Sebelum, Yhwach memerintahkan pasukan kejinya untuk meratakan rumah kita dengan tanah. Api membakar semuanya, tapi tidak dengan kenangan."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, saat kau lepas dari tanganku." Ichigo kembali mengingat bayangan mengerikan yang pernah dihadapinya. Teman-temannya berteriak ketakutan saat para tentara negara menarik mereka untuk masuk ke dalam mobil tahanan. Ichigo—yang saat itu masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan, berusaha untuk menggapai Rukia yang dibawa pergi oleh tentara lainnya. Mereka berpisah dan tidak pernah menyangka akan menjalani takdir yang berbeda.

Ichigo menarik Rukia mendekat, menyandarkan dahinya kepada gadis itu. Napasnya sedikit berat, ketika tangannya tidak berhenti gemetar karena takut untuk ditinggalkan. Dilupakan seumur hidup. "Berjanjilah kepadaku untuk tidak melepaskan tanganku lagi, Rukia."

Rukia mengangguk, menarik napas dalam seraya satu butir air mata turun ke pipinya. Dengan cepat disekanya dengan sebelah tangan, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Ichigo. Tidak lagi.

"Kita harus segera turun," tambah Rukia, menarik tangan Ichigo untuk mengikutinya segera.

Jalurnya berubah menurun juga semakin berkelok. Beberapa undakan terlihat rapuh karena batu yang sudah terkikis waktu. Jalannya menyempit di menit berikutnya, dengan langit-langit yang hampir menyentuh kepala Ichigo.

"Hei—yang kaukatakan tadi, sebenarnya, ini tempat apa?" Ichigo mengamati sekelilingnya, baru menyadari betapa suramnya jalur bawah tanah ini. "Santa Maria Del Fiore sepertinya bukan nama yang tepat."

"Tempat ini masih menyisakan harapan. Tempat terakhir yang bisa Vizard gunakan tanpa diketahui oleh negara. Dataran yang diberi nama _Sacred Place_ bukan hanya menyembunyikan hal terlarang dan mengancam nyawa manusia. Sampai kau melihat sendiri apa yang ada di bawahnya."

"Bawah," gumam Ichigo, saat mereka berhenti di depan tembok batu. Jalan buntu. "Kita memang ada di bawahnya sekarang."

Rukia menekan lagi sesuatu dari balik bebatuan, memunculkan proyeksi transparan digital yang kembali meminta kata sandi. Kali ini dia harus memberikan contoh dari retina matanya. Keamanannya jauh lebih ketat. "Belum sampai terlalu ke bawah." Dan dinding batu perlahan merubah proyeksi yang berbaur dengan gambaran di sekelilingnya. Itu merupakan pintu lift, kini terbuka dan memerlihatkan ruang kecil dikelilingi kaca.

Mereka segera turun dalam kegelapan yang masih menutupi sekitarnya, selain cahaya biru dari listrik juga berbagai kecanggihan yang menutupi jalurnya. Tidak lama sampai bebatuan berubah menjadi hal yang lebih menakjubkan. Ichigo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas apa yang disembunyikan di bagian bawah katedral sakral tersebut. Ruang bawah tanah yang sangat luas juga berlangit-langit terlalu tinggi. Lebih mirip seperti gua bawah tanah dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah kasat mata dari bebatuan di atasnya. Dan di bawahnya terdapat beratus-ratus tunas tanaman hijau yang masih muda. Warna yang termasuk langka bisa dilihat selain dalam proyektor canggih yang menipu.

Ichigo terpaku dengan mulut menganga, tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan jumlah tanaman hijau lebih dari satu ataupun dua pot. Pekerjaan yang entah bagaimana bisa dilakukan Vizard secara apik dan rahasia. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan harta dunia di bawah tanah, tanpa kekeringan dan kekurangan cahaya.

Di ujung gua terdapat mata air yang turun seperti aliran air terjun kecil, ke sebuah penampungan buatan dari bebatuan yang menampung semuanya. Air jernih yang berasal langsung dari aliran tanah. Yang anehnya masih bisa bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah area tandus yang sudah lama mati. Sumber dari segalanya—kehidupan dan harapan.

"Kau tidak turun?" tanya Rukia yang sudah keluar dari pintu yang berada tepat di depan wajah Ichigo, jendela kacanya membuka sempurna.

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal ini kepadaku sejak awal, Rukia! Ini—tidak mungkin, bukan? Berapa banyak jenis tanaman yang kalian miliki?" Ichigo berteriak ngeri, melihat bagaimana daun-daun dari tanaman itu lebih besar dan lebih sehat dari tunas kecil di panti asuhannya dulu.

"Lebih dari lima puluh jenis," ujar suara asing yang datang dari belakang Rukia. Sosok pria yang baru saja berjongkok untuk mengamati pertumbuhan tunas pohon mangrove. Rambutnya kontras terlihat jelas di antara warna hijau lainnya—pirang pucat. "Wow—tunggu dulu, Rukia! Kau membawa seorang polisi turun ke tempat rahasia kita?!" Pria itu jelas-jelas terkejut, saat melihat seragam putih Ichigo yang kini sudah ternoda darah juga pasir kotor.

"Urahara, aku bisa menjelaskannya," cegah Rukia, sebelum pria itu berubah panik. "Orang ini adalah temanku saat kami masih berada di bawah perlindungan negara. Kurosaki Ichigo—" Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, kini menghadap Ichigo yang mengernyit bingung. "—dan Ichigo, ini Urahara Kisuke, ilmuwan kami yang merancang juga membangun tempat rahasia ini. Tempat kami merawat sebelum menyalurkan tanaman-tanaman rapuh ini ke berbagai belahan dunia."

"Kupikir kau terlalu banyak memberikan informasi, Rukia," potong Urahara. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak canggung sambil meremas baju coklat usangnya, yang seharusnya berwarna gading sebelum terkena tanah. "Kita tidak bisa memercayai orang dari negara!"

"Aku bukan lagi salah satu dari mereka," jelas Ichigo. "Karena itulah aku mencari tempat ini, untuk membantu Rukia. _Sacred Place_ , Vizard, kali ini tanaman yang berjumlah ratusan. Ini lebih hebat daripada yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Kau harus memercayaiku untuk membantu pekerjaan kalian, Vizard."

Urahara berdeham, mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan lebih baik. "Maksudmu ikut masuk ke dalam kelompok? Itu tidak mungkin, bukan?" Tawanya terdengar hambar, di antara kekosongan udara selain suara percikan air murni. "Kau tidak bercanda, ya?"

"Sebagai pemimpin Pasukan Khusus Kesatuan Kepolisian—aku mencopot sendiri jabatanku dan mengkhianati negara." Ichigo tersenyum puas, saat kedua wajah orang di depannya berubah pucat. "Sudah cukup jelas?"

"Dia … kupikir tidak bercanda," gumam Urahara, menyetujui. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan negara, Ichigo. Tapi, kau tahu mereka akan segera memburumu, bukan? Bahkan mengambil nyawamu?"

"Mereka sudah memulainya." Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya pada sebelah bahu yang masih terasa kebas. Urahara tidak bisa berkata apapun, untuk menghadapi tindakan ceroboh juga berani mati yang diambil oleh seorang mantan pasukan militer. Mungkin mereka semua selalu melakukan apapun tanpa dipikir berulang kali terlebih dahulu. "Dan aku melakukan semua ini untuk menyelamatkan apa yang sudah terlepas dariku," tambah Ichigo, kali ini menatap Rukia yang terpaku diam. "Mengambil kembali kehidupan yang seharusnya aku percayai tidak akan pernah menghilang, apapun yang terjadi. Rukia."

Urahara menatap Rukia tidak percaya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya terlalu tinggi, sebelum seringainya muncul perlahan. "Mungkin kalian lebih dari sekedar teman, kalau boleh kutebak?"

"Oke, cukup sesi perkenalannya." Rukia memotong dan segera melepas jubah penutupnya. "Aku harus memeriksa lukamu lebih lanjut. Ada tumbuhan obat-obatan juga air yang cukup di sini. Urahara, tolong kau bawakan pakaian bersih?"

"Sekarang kau yang memerintah, gadis kecil," ucap Urahara, sebelum menghilang ke balik ruangan yang tidak terlihat dari sudut luar, terhalang oleh tanaman yang berukuran lebih besar. Setidaknya, pria itu tidak berceloteh lebih lanjut.

Ichigo masih terpaku diam di tempatnya, mengamati bagaimana Rukia bergerak gemulai di depannya. Dia jelas-jelas sudah tumbuh dewasa. Kaos pendeknya memaparkan perut juga sedikit kulit di pinggangnya, dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ usang juga _boots_ semata kaki. Perhatian Ichigo tertuju pada pinggang Rukia, di mana terdapat tato hitam yang sedikit jelas terlihat. Sebuah kata yang diawali dengan huruf 'p'. Dia hampir berhasil membacanya, ketika Rukia berbalik kembali ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kautunggu?" Gadis itu memberengut tidak sabaran. Bibirnya mengerucut, berhasil membuat Ichigo melupakan tujuan awalnya. Rukia terlalu polos untuk memaparkan emosinya, menjadi mudah ditebak. Hal yang disyukuri Ichigo, bukan sebuah kebohongan di negeri yang hancur ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo memandangi permukaan air yang jernih di bawahnya, menampakkan gambaran dirinya. Lelah ditandai dengan dahi yang mengkerut. Kedua pedangnya disampirkan di samping penampung air, masih berkilau saat sedikit sinar matahari menyinari permukaannya. Bahunya tidak lagi terasa seperti dirobek paksa, setelah Rukia mengganti perbannya dan memberikan dedaunan tumbuk pada lukanya. Tanaman herbal yang tidak pernah dilihatnya bisa memberikan efek lebih baik daripada laser panas untuk menutup luka sobek.

Tubuh atasnya terekspos saat Rukia merampas seragam yang bukan lagi hal yang menjadi bagian dirinya. Rukia membuangnya entah ke mana dan bersikeras agar Ichigo menunggu Urahara memberikan pakaian yang lebih layak. Seperti para pemberontak lainnya, Ichigo sangat siap menerima identitas barunya.

"Terbayang masa lalumu, _officer_?" tanya Urahara, memecah lamunan Ichigo. Dia melemparkan sebuah kaos hitam dan jaket parka kepadanya. Ichigo tetap memakai celana hitamnya, tidak masalah tanpa emblem juga simbol negara.

"Bukan hal buruk saat aku masih bertugas. Dan sebutan perwira tidak cocok lagi untukku." Ichigo memakai kaosnya dalam sekali hentakan, sedikit ketat di tubuh kekarnya.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu?" Kali ini nada serius tidak bisa membohongi. Urahara berhasil menarik perhatian Ichigo kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Kulihat kedekatanmu dengan Rukia lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Bagaimana caramu memandangnya dan berusaha melakukan apapun untuknya. Jadi, kupikir tidak masalah bila kau menemaninya dalam perjalanan panjangnya menuju pos kami di Utara, Rusia?"

Ichigo sedikit tersedak begitu mendengar informasinya. Seperti sebuah misi, atau memang terdengar seperti itu. "Rusia? Itu bukan tempat yang bisa kalian masuki semudah berjalan di atas gurun pasir! Area itu dijaga ketat oleh tentara khusus, bahkan robot canggih yang tidak pernah menutup sensornya dua puluh empat jam penuh."

"Tempat teraman dan sekaligus bisa menjatuhkan negara dalam sekali hentakan, bila kami bisa mendudukinya—mengambil kepercayaan orang-orang di dalamnya, juga penduduk yang memberontak. Itu adalah tujuan awalnya. Dan menyalurkan tanaman terakhir kami sebagai harapannya."

Ichigo terdiam, ketika Urahara menatap sosok Rukia dari kejauhan, berjalan ke arah mereka. "Rukia mengemban tugas terakhir dan berbahaya yang pernah dijalani anggota Vizard. Dia adalah penyalur juga penjaga tanaman yang kami berikan kepada seluruh penjuru dunia. Menggerakkan hati orang-orang yang masih menginginkan masa depan, dengan menunjukkan perubahan itu sendiri di depan mata mereka. Rukia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya hingga akhir."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat itu berhasil," jawab Ichigo langsung, membuat Urahara terkejut karena tidak mendapatkan perdebatan darinya. "Itu yang selalu menjadi mimpinya, melihat pohon tumbuh di pekarangan rumahnya. Perlahan harapannya mengubah cara pandangku, membuatku penasaran bagaimana rasanya berdiri di bawah rimbunnya tanaman raksasa itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat hal menakjubkan itu terjadi, selain para petinggi negara yang memiliki akses khusus memasuki area hutan pelindung. Sebuah anggapan yang sangat tidak adil bagi para penghuni bumi."

"Kau menerima kesempatan itu tanpa meragukannya sedikit pun. Aku harus mengubah cara pandangku padamu."

"Memangnya apa yang kaukira?"

"Tentara yang terlalu percaya diri dan pembohong jitu untuk mendapatkan wanita tercantik di dataran gurun pasir ini. Rukia juga termasuk kecantikan yang langka di muka bumi ini, bukan?"

Gurauan Urahara berhasil membuat wajah Ichigo memerah. Dia tidak menyangkal bahwa kecantikan gadis itu seperti air murni yang tak tersentuh senyawa kimia. Dan perasaannya menyerupai tunas tanaman yang perlahan tumbuh menjadi tanaman besar seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Apa yang kalian diskusikan?" Rukia bertanya, saat berdiri di samping Ichigo yang memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Menghindarinya. Gadis itu terlambat untuk mendengar, bahkan kalimat terakhirnya sekalipun.

"Ichigo akan mengantarmu ke garis perbatasan, memasuki hutan di Utara. Membawa tanaman terakhir."

"Kau serius?" Suara Rukia melengking terlalu tinggi, anehnya terdengar merdu di telinga Ichigo. "Kau … mau melakukannya?"

Ichigo mengangguk, tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya melalui kata-katanya. Terlalu gugup.

"Untuk membangun kembali dunia," gumam Rukia, tersenyum simpul kepada Ichigo. "Terima kasih."

Juga untuk dirimu, pikir Ichigo. Dia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya, bila tanpa diri gadis itu. Keberadaannya sungguh berpengaruh banyak.

"Kuharap kalian tidak gagal melakukan misi ini, karena bunga ini adalah yang terakhir," ucap Urahara, yang entah sejak kapan membawa sebuah pot bunga ke hadapan mereka. Bunga kuning dengan kelopak kecilnya sehalus beledu. Ichigo hampir mengiranya itu adalah sesuatu yang dibawa makhluk asing dari belahan dunia lainnya. Hal tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya—setelah Rukia.

" _Chrysanthemum_ ," ujar Rukia, ikut memandang takjub bunga yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga besarnya di sini. "Simbol harapan, kekuasaan, juga hidup yang panjang. Menjadi salah satu simbol yang digunakan Vizard untuk revolusi besar-besaran."

"Dari dataran yang dulunya adalah Cina, diselamatkan oleh para penggerak Vizard terdahulu pada sebuah bungker khusus di negara bagian Timur. Sebelum pemerintah mencari keberadaan bunga ini secara gencar-gencaran, yang dipercaya memiliki berbagai khasiat untuk kesehatan dan memperpanjang hidup mereka." Urahara menambahkan.

"Ini adalah hal tergila yang mungkin akan kulakukan." Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, antara takjub juga kebingungan. "Menyelundupkan tanaman ini tanpa menghancurkannya. Sesuatu yang rapuh juga berharga, sungguh sulit untuk ditangani."

"Bisa kaubayangkan, bagaimana bunga ini bisa mengubah dunia?" tanya Rukia, membelai kelopaknya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia terlalu memuja dan mencintainya.

Ichigo mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Berharap sebagian perasaan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Walaupun, hanya sebagian kecilnya saja. "Bagaimana kau mengubah duniaku," gumamnya.

Rukia mengerjap, tidak mendengar sebagian dari kata-kata Ichigo. "Apa yang barusan kaukatakan?"

Tepukan tangan menyadarkan keduanya dari tempat pengasingan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Urahara melakukannya tepat sebelum Ichigo membuka mulutnya, membuat pria berwajah sangar itu mengernyit tidak suka. "Pesawat akan menjemput sekitar sepuluh menit lagi dan kalian hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari satu menit saat pesawat mendarat. Kita tidak bisa mengambil konsekuensi untuk musuh yang melacak sistem kami," jelas Urahara, sedikit menahan napasnya. "Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal dan membiarkan kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Suasana menjadi lebih hening, menambah kegugupan di antara dua orang muda yang saling bertatapan. Tidak ada satu kata yang terucap, hanya perasaan yang tersalur dari pandangan mata. Seperti terbangun jembatan di antara keduanya—saling memahami satu sama lain.

"Aku yang akan membawa bunganya," ucap Rukia kemudian, menaruh tas ransel yang sejak tadi disampirkan di punggungnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengambil bunga _chrysanthemum_ itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Kita akan segera menuju ke hutan Taiga di Utara. Jalurnya akan dibuka oleh para Vizard yang siap menyerang perbatasan, jadi kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali atau tidak sama sekali."

Ichigo hanya menunduk, memerhatikan bagaimana Rukia bekerja. Mengikat dengan baik tali tasnya dan masih menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk udara masuk. "Sudah berapa lama kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Setelah penjaga bunga yang sebelumnya tewas, ketika melakukan tugasnya ke daerah Selatan—sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Dan kau selalu bermain menantang maut," kata Ichigo. "Kau tahu konsekuensinya saat para penjaga perbatasan mengetahui lokasimu?"

"Semuanya sepadan saat bunga yang kami bawa tiba dengan selamat sampai tujuan. Ini yang menggerakkan perubahan besar-besaran di bagian Selatan bumi—New Zealand juga Australia. Dampaknya begitu besar bagi perjuangan Vizard, dan kembali pupus setelah negara memperketat barikadenya." Rukia mendesah, sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Kami tidak pernah bisa lagi menembus ke perbatasan, hingga saat ini. Salah satu dari kami berhasil menurunkan sekat pembatas di Utara dan aku akan menjadi pion terakhir mereka untuk mengantarkan bunganya. Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentang takdirku?"

Ichigo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya. Tangannya mengepal terlalu keras. "Tentangmu?"

"Senjumaru—cenayang yang selalu meramal masa depan melalui pergerakan angin juga tanaman sakral di Timur bumi, dia mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pencari yang datang jauh dari negara Barat. Dia yang akan membantu tugas penjaga untuk mengubah masa depan dunia."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Rukia mengulang kata-kata Ichigo, sedikit jengah karena pria itu tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dijelaskannya. "Kau orangnya—Ichigo. Seorang pencari yang akan mengubah dunia ini. Kau kuncinya."

"Aku?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya, nadanya melengking tinggi hingga menyakiti tenggorokannya. "Ini hanya candaanmu, bukan? Kau memercayai kata-kata cenayang itu?"

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya terlalu dalam, bahkan tatapannya sanggup mengubah Ichigo menjadi patung beku. "Ramalan Senjumaru tidak pernah meleset. Mungkin otakmu sudah terbelah setengahnya dan diganti dengan mesin juga baterai—setengah robot!"

"Hei—walaupun aku bekerja di bawah negara, bukan berarti mereka mengubahku menjadi robot!"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan, bodoh," gerutu Rukia. Menghadapi pria kaku yang terlalu serius ini adalah setengah beban baginya.

"Kalian—pasangan muda! Cepat pergi menuju pintu keluar!" teriak Urahara yang menggema dari pengeras suara di atas gua. Ichigo menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan saat lengkingan suaranya berdengung nyaring. "Maaf—aku jarang menggunakan alat tua ini."

"Ayo, segera kemasi barangmu," ucap Rukia buru-buru. Tasnya sudah disampirkan di punggungnya, dan jubahnya sudah menutupi hingga ke bawah kakinya.

"Aku tidak membawa apapun selain pedangku." Ichigo memakai kembali ikatan di pinggang hingga melingkari dada atasnya, untuk penyangga pedang besarnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa pedang dan tidak membawa pistol atau senapan laras panjang? Bukankah banyak alat canggih yang bisa mempermudah gerakanmu?"

Ichigo tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Sudah diduganya akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu, cepat atau lambat. "Karena aku satu-satunya yang bisa memegang pedang ini di Kepolisian Khusus. Aku ahlinya."

" _The Master of Sword_ …" Gumaman Rukia perlahan membuat kedua matanya terbelalak terkejut. Dia menyadari sesuatu yang seringkali menjadi isu menarik di kalangan Vizard, juga pembahasan pelik mengenai identitas musuhnya. "Kau orang itu—yang bisa memakai pedangmu dan bergerak seperti robot merespon timah yang mendekat? Kau pria itu … sial! Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelum ini?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah membahas," jawab Ichigo, berjalan mendahului menuju lift ke permukaan atas. Jubah penutupnya bergerak lebih lembut menyapu tanah, dibandingkan sikap kerasnya—berlawanan. "Dan sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, karena aku bukan lagi salah satu ancaman bagi Vizard."

Mereka berdiri gugup di dalam lift, menunggu hingga berhenti di lantai atas. Seakan sedang menghadapi tantangan akhir, awal dari kematian. Keduanya masih terlalu muda untuk menghadapi seluruh mulut senapan yang terarah tepat di jantung mereka.

Rukia memilih pilihan lain untuk mengatasi kegugupannya, dengan cara berbeda daripada biasanya. Matanya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan, memandangi bagaimana jubah Ichigo menutupi pedang gandanya di punggungnya. Gadis itu masih sedikit penasaran, bagaimana cara pedang itu bergerak atau mengayun membelah udara. Salah satu orang yang ditakuti Vizard untuk berhadapan secara langsung, sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan juga teman masa kecilnya. Napasnya tercekat saat Ichigo mendapatinya mencuri pandang. Terlalu kentara.

Ichigo hanya menyeringai jahil, sambil mengikuti Rukia melangkah tergesa menuju lorong gelap yang sebelumnya pernah dilewatinya. Namun, kali ini mereka berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan—menuju jalan keluar lainnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang ketika menemukan sebuah pintu tertutup dengan kunci putar di tengah-tengahnya. Pintu besi.

"Kau bisa menahan napasmu?" tanya Rukia, sebelum memutar kuncinya untuk membuka pintu. "Kita tidak akan menggunakan masker oksigen hingga mencapai ke dalam pesawat. Jadi, napasmu akan menjadi lebih berat daripada biasanya."

"Aku pernah merasakannya dan kupikir aku bisa menahannya." Ichigo mengangguk menyetujui, membantu Rukia memutar kuncinya. "Tunggu dulu, di mana Urahara?"

"Dia tidak ikut, dan tidak pernah keluar. Tugasnya menjaga tanaman di bawah tanah agar tidak terbakar ataupun ditemukan para petugas keamanan negara."

"Kalian siap?" Suara Urahara mendengung kemudian, dari pengeras suara di pojok lorong. Kembali dengungan terdengar karena mesinnya sudah terlalu tua untuk dipakai. "Pesawat sudah tiba di depan, jadi pergilah!"

Rukia mendorong pintunya tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut. Ichigo mengikutinya, berlari menuju gerbang pesawat militer yang terbuka lebar. Pintu tertutup secara otomatis dengan berdebum keras, tapi tidak bisa mengalahkan suara baling-baling yang memutar angin menjadi sebuah badai buatan. Ichigo menutup sebagian wajahnya agar tidak terkena debu pasir, juga berusaha mengontrol napasnya untuk tetap stabil.

Mereka berhasil memasuki pesawat dan pintunya naik untuk tertutup kemudian. Seperti yang dijanjikan, hanya membutuhkan waktu satu menit untuk masuk atau tidak sama sekali.

Udara di dalam jauh lebih dingin dan bersih. Melalui pendingin juga penetral oksigen melalui mesin canggih. Ichigo mengetahui bahwa pesawat ini dulunya adalah milik prajurit _Air Force_ —tipe pesawat tempur. Vizard mendapatkan barang bagus secara cuma-cuma.

"Selamat datang di pesawat kebanggaanku," ucap seseorang yang muncul dari dek kokpit. Pria nyentrik yang memiliki rambut hampir serupa dengan bunga _chrysanthemum_ , yang sempat Ichigo pikir bunga itu tumbuh di atas kepalanya.

"Hirako," panggil Rukia, memilih untuk duduk saat pesawatnya bergoyang tidak stabil. "Hanya kau yang muncul?"

"Anggota lainnya sedang melakukan tugas mereka di perbatasan Utara. Dan—siapa kali ini yang bersamamu, Rukia?"

Ichigo memegang tali pengaman yang tergantung dari langit-langit dek pesawat, agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh dan terlempar ke sembarang arah. "Kurosaki Ichigo—"

"Mantan pemimpin Pasukan Khusus Kesatuan Kepolisian, _The Master of Sword_ ," jelas Rukia melanjutkan. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum kepuasan terukir sempurna di wajahnya. "Dan ini Hirako Shinji—ketua Vizard."

"Kau membawa orang yang menarik untuk masuk ke dalam pesawatku," ucap Hirako datar, memandang Ichigo dari atas hingga ke bawah kaki. "Atau mungkin kau sudah gila untuk membawa musuh paling berbahaya yang pernah ada di dalam negara untuk masuk ke dalam pesawatku!" Lengkingan tinggi dan teriakan merubah sikap terkontrolnya menjadi kobaran kepanikan.

"Aku kemari untuk membantu Rukia," jelas Ichigo, mencegah Hirako berubah lebih panik atau menendang bokongnya untuk turun dari pesawat Si Pemimpin Vizard. "Kalau kau melihat jelas ke situs buronan, mungkin fotoku sudah terpampang jelas di sana dengan hadiah perburuan yang tidak murah."

"Kau mengkhianati negaramu sendiri, _badass_!" Hirako menyeringai, memaparkan gigi ratanya dengan mata yang hampir tertutup oleh poninya. Terlalu jelas dia berubah jauh lebih lega. "Tapi, alasanmu hanya membantu Rukia? Kupikir ada alasan yang lebih kuat, bukan?"

"Itu karena aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, apa yang sudah kalian perjuangkan untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan." Ichigo mengatakannya serius dengan mata tajamnya. "Juga janjiku kepada Rukia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hutan Taiga—Utara, Rusia**

"Pesawatnya akan segera jatuh! Baling-baling kiri rusak parah, cadangan oksigen tinggal empat puluh lima persen!" Hirako berteriak dari balik kokpit, berusaha semampunya untuk menahan pesawat tetap di udara.

Rukia terlihat panik. Kedua tangannya berubah pucat, karena memegang sabuk pengamannya terlalu kuat. Pesawat bergoyang keras, bergetar kuat saat peluru kembali menghantam badan besinya. Ichigo tidak bisa diam saja dalam duduknya. Dia menemukan sesuatu di pintu sebelah dek kokpit. Tas parasut.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan lepas sabuk pengamanmu!" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia, berusaha mengalahkan bunyi bising dari dentuman meriam di daratan juga alarm peringatan pesawat. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan dengan gontai berjalan perlahan untuk meraih tas parasut.

"Ichigo—apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Ichigo melompat saat pesawat kembali bergoyang. Berlomba dengan waktu, dia membuka pengait tas ransel dan segera memakai di punggungnya. Berharap talinya tidak melonggar ataupun macet saat ditariknya di udara.

"Hirako!" Dia menggedor pintu kokpit, berusaha memanggil ketua Vizard yang masih panik dengan kontrolnya. "Aku akan melompat bersama Rukia, jadi buka pintunya!"

"Apa?!"

"Buka—pintunya!"

"Kau gila!" Kali ini Rukia yang berteriak, matanya terbelalak ngeri saat pintunya terbuka tiba-tiba. "Kita tidak bisa melompat!"

"Ya, kita akan!" balas Ichigo, berpegangan pada tali pengaman yang bergelantungan di atasnya saat berjalan kembali untuk meraih Rukia. "Kau hanya perlu berpegangan padaku!"

Rukia menggeleng panik, merasakan rambutnya menampar pipinya kuat-kuat. Angin masuk ke dalam dek pesawat. Ichigo yang tidak sabaran langsung menyambar sabuk pengaman Rukia dan melepaskannya. Tangannya menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Kita bisa jatuh dan tidak akan selamat dari ketinggian seperti ini!"

"Karena itu tas parasut ini berguna!" balas Ichigo, menyamai lengkingan kepanikan Rukia. "Taruh tasmu di depan!"

Rukia hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Ichigo tanpa berpikir. Dia mengganti posisi ranselnya menjadi di depan dadanya, berharap talinya tidak terbuka tiba-tiba.

Ichigo menariknya perlahan menuju ujung pintu yang terbuka ke bawah, memperlihatkan awan juga ledakan dari meriam yang meledak di udara. Rukia mulai merasa mual, ketika Ichigo menarik tubuhnya ke depan dan mengikatkan tali pengaman di sekitar pinggang juga lengannya—terhubung pada Ichigo.

"Kau tahu cara mengendalikannya?" tanya Rukia, ketika Ichigo sudah memeluk tubuh Rukia terlalu erat. "Bagaimana kalau talinya terlepas?!"

"Lebih baik daripada mati tertembak misil di dalam sini," balas Ichigo, berbicara langsung pada telinga Rukia yang memerah. Napas beratnya terasa hingga membuat tenguk dan punggung gadis itu merinding. "Jangan bicara, atau lidahmu bisa tergigit!"

Rukia tidak sempat mengatakan hal terakhir yang bisa dia ucapkan sebelum kemungkinan buruk terjadi. Mereka sudah melompat turun. Ichigo yang mendorong langsung untuk jatuh ke udara bebas. Hembusan angin menahan agar mereka tetap terbang di udara, sementara gravitasi menarik mereka untuk turun menghantam bumi—bekerja berlawanan.

Rukia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, hanya bisa merasakan dinginnya angin di sekitar wajahnya, juga lengan hangat Ichigo yang memeluknya terlalu erat. Ichigo tidak melakukan apapun, selain membiarkan mereka jatuh bebas tanpa hambatan. Pesawat tempur saling menembakkan misil, jauh di sekitar. Tidak menyadari ada yang jatuh dari pesawat induk Vizard—Sang Pencari dan Sang Penjaga.

Perlahan kabut awan mulai memudar. Ichigo bisa melihat sedikit jelas apa yang ada di bawahnya. Matanya terbelalak terkejut saat melihat warna hijau sejauh mata memandang. Hutan—yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya melalui layar televisi ataupun komputer. Semuanya menjadi nyata, mimpi yang berubah dan menyita sebagian akal sehatnya. Ichigo tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak membuka, tersenyum lebar ketika ketinggian mereka mencapai empat ribu kaki. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tali pelontar parasut, untuk segera membukanya ke angkasa.

Seperti balon yang meledak di udara, parasutnya terbuka membentang di angkasa. Rukia tersentak saat tubuhnya kembali ditarik ke atas, sebelum turun ke bawah lebih stabil. Tidak dalam kecepatan mengerikan yang baru saja dirasakannya. Tubuhnya tergantung seperti boneka, dilepaskan dari tangan Ichigo yang tidak lagi memegangnya. Pria itu sibuk mengendalikan arah parasutnya untuk turun ke arah yang tepat.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," kata Ichigo, melihat wajah Rukia yang pucat pasi. "Hampir sampai!"

"Kita akan menabrak pohon!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain! Lagipula, daun-daunnya akan menahan bobot tubuh kita sebelum membentur tanah!"

"Bodoh! Daun dan rantingnya adalah bagian yang rapuh! Batang pohonnya yang kuat," koreksi Rukia kesal.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pohon," ucap Ichigo, mendesah lega ketika mereka turun lebih rendah. Seakan dedaunan berada tepat di bawah kaki mereka.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terdengar keras di atasnya. Parasutnya—tertembak dan mendapat lubang besar di beberapa tempat. Seseorang menembaki mereka, dari pesawat musuh yang melayang tidak jauh di udara. Ichigo berubah panik, melihat ketinggian mereka masih cukup tinggi dari atas tanah. Mereka jatuh bebas tanpa ada pengaman. Kedua tangan Ichigo spontan memeluk tubuh Rukia, ketika merasakan gesekan ranting menusuk hingga kulitnya. Keselamatan nyawa gadis itu juga bunganya adalah misinya. Jantungnya berteriak keras saat tubuhnya jatuh semakin ke bawah, mematahkan ranting-ranting kokoh penyangga hutan rimbun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo!" Suara itu memanggilnya untuk terbangun. Seperti gema yang terdengar merdu, membuat mata pria itu mengerjap.

Pertama kali yang dirasakannya adalah punggung yang kebas, juga tangan dan kakinya seperti menabrak dinding terlalu keras. Kepalanya terasa pening, bahkan saat cahaya matahari masuk perlahan ke dalam penglihatannya. Menghalangi apapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Rukia memanggil lagi, sekarang terdengar lebih dekat.

Ichigo merasakan sesuatu seperti bertumpu pada tubuhnya. Tidak berat, tapi tidak juga ringan. Tarikan napasnya terasa sedikit berat karena beban itu. Rukia menindihnya.

"Kita belum mati?" tanya Ichigo ragu, melihat ke kiri dan kanannya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat menyadari di mana mereka mendarat.

"Tentu belum," balas Rukia dengan tawa geli mengiringinya. Dia mendesah lega dan tersenyum lebar lebih dari sebelumnya. "Kita berhasil, Ichigo!"

"Apa?" Ichigo bermaksud untuk bangun, namun menyadari ikatan pengamannya masih terikat kuat. Dengan cepat dia membuka tali parasut juga penghubung dirinya dengan Rukia. Di saat terbebas, kakinya seakan bisa berdiri lebih ringan di atas tanah yang subur.

"Hutan…" Ichigo beringsut berdiri, membawa Rukia bersamanya. "Pohon?" Mulutnya menganga lebar tidak percaya. Pancaran warna hijau jauh menjulang di atas kepala. Dia merasakannya, bagaimana cahaya mentari samar-samar terhalang oleh dedaunan. Aroma khas yang berbeda, seperti _mint_ halus dengan tanah lembab. Ichigo menyukainya, sejak pertama kali matanya memproses jelas lanskap di sekelilingnya, melihat daun-daun menari mengikuti alur angin menerpa. Ketenangan juga harapan terasa jauh lebih kuat.

"Kita berada di dalam hutan," bisik Rukia, merangkul lengan Ichigo. "Vizard sudah membuka barikadenya dan hutan ini tidak lagi terpenjara untuk manusia bebas. Dan sekarang, semuanya bukanlah mimpiku lagi."

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa daun dan rantingnya akan menahanmu." Ichigo menyeringai lebar, masih berpendapat bahwa apa yang dipercayanya benar terjadi.

Suara gemerisik dan ciutan membuat Ichigo mundur terlalu cepat. Siaga. Kedua tangannya memegang pedang di balik jubahnya. Matanya terlihat awas, mencari sesuatu yang mengusik perhatiannya.

Rukia menyentuh lengan atas Ichigo yang berubah kaku. Gadis itu tersenyum, menandakan semuanya baik-baik saja. "Tidak perlu, Ichigo. Itu suara burung."

"Burung?" Ragu pria itu mengatakannya. Dia mengingat bagaimana pesawat terbentuk berdasarkan ide dari alam liar. Hewan yang membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang di atas udara.

" _Crossbill_ —makhluk hidup yang lain, yang sekarang terbang di atas kepalamu," tunjuk Rukia, melihat dua pasang crossbill melintas sangat cantik.

"Kupikir mereka sudah punah," gumam Ichigo, mengikuti kemana burung itu mengarah.

Suara gemerisik semak membangunkan sikap defensif Ichigo. Kali ini kedua pedangnya tercabut dari sarungnya, mengarah kepada siapapun yang muncul dari balik sana. Tentara penjaga ataupun robot pemantau yang akan membunuh penyusup yang memasuki area hutan terlarang.

"Wow—tunggu dulu!" Seseorang muncul dari balik batang pohon raksasa dengan kedua tangan terentang di depan dadanya. Rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat kusut karena tersangkut ranting dedaunan dan tanaman rambat. "Kami bukan musuh!"

"Mereka Vizard," cegah Rukia, menahan tangan Ichigo yang memegang pedangnya terlalu erat. "Rose adalah salah satu pemantau daerah Taiga di Rusia—orang yang akan membawa bunga ini ke dalam tempat teraman di Utara."

"Akulah orangnya," ucap Rose menekankan. Beberapa Vizard lainnya terlihat mengikut di belakang, dengan jubah pelindung dan penyamaran sempurna di balik dedaunan. "Dan kau—pria muda? Kau sungguh berani untuk menunjukkan taring tajammu demi gadis cantik kami, Juliet."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan sesuatu yang terasa hambar di dalam mulutnya. Pria asing itu menggunakan kata-kata putis yang terdengar picisan. "Aku—"

"Sang Pengembara?" tebak Rose memotong. "Sang Pembela, Sang Pendekar … Sang—apa yang pernah Senjumaru katakan?"

"Sang Pencari," jawab Rukia membenarkan.

"Sang Pencari dan Sang Penjaga—dua orang yang akan mengubah dunia."

Rukia segera melonggarkan tas ranselnya dan membuka isinya. Perhatiannya hampir teralihkan, ketika menyadari akan kerusakan yang bisa didapati pada bunga _chrysanthemum_ nya.

Ichigo mengikuti arah pandang Rukia, melihat sedikit warna kuning dari dalam tasnya. Bunga itu masih utuh, saat diangkat Rukia ke alam terbuka dan membuat beberapa anggota Vizard yang datang terperangah.

"Bunganya terlihat baik-baik saja," ucap Rukia, tersenyum lebar.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, _Keeper_." Rose tersenyum puas, melihat salah satu bunga yang dipujanya berhasil diselamatkan.

"Rose," panggil Rukia, memberikan bunga itu kepada tangannya yang terulur. "Apakah kita masih bisa melakukannya?"

"Semuanya sesuai rencana dan kabar ini sudah sampai di telinga penduduk Utara," jelas Rose, membelai kelopak bunganya hati-hati. "Gerbang Utara sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Vizard yang bekerja sama dengan penduduk setempat. Sebagian tentara menyerah dan lebih memilih berdiri di pihak kita, setelah beberapa bunga disebarkan dan menjadi propaganda pemicu. Mereka akan membantu usaha Vizard untuk menundukkan tentara penjaga juga terus menyebarkan berita itu hingga ke Selatan. Kuharap kepercayaan mereka setegar bunga ini—membawa kita kembali pulang."

Ichigo menunduk, meremas jari-jari Rukia yang begitu mungil. Tangannya membelai pipi putih itu, kini sedikit basah karena jejak air mata yang sedikit bergulir turun. Kebahagiaan yang tersirat. "Tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi dan menahan napasmu untuk lari dari para diktator itu. Kau bebas, Rukia. Dan aku adalah orang yang beruntung untuk bisa melihat keajaiban ini bersamamu."

"Karenamu," koreksi Rukia, perlahan menarik wajah Ichigo turun. "Kau yang sudah ditakdirkan dalam jalan ini—memimpin kami yang tersesat karena keberanianmu juga tekad kuatmu. Sang Pencari, setengah jiwaku yang telah lama hilang sudah kembali."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ichigo mengecup bibir itu dan ikut merasakan kelengkapan di dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak kian cepat, percampuran adrenalin juga hasrat. Untuk meneriakkan kepada dunia bahwa zaman besi dan teknologi tidak bisa berlangsung lebih lama. Juga hatinya yang lama tersimpan oleh Rukia, di mana ikatan kuat di dadanya sudah melonggar dan melepaskan siksaannya. Dua belah jiwa yang kembali bersatu, di bawah rimbunnya harapan baru.

"Rumah," gumam Ichigo, menarik Rukia untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Rukia melihat tatapan pria itu, lembut juga masih tersisa semangat yang mulai kembali berkobar. Perjuangan belum berakhir.

"Yang selama ini kauimpikan, rumah yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon juga angin yang sejuk. Tinggal sedikit lagi." Ichigo memeluk tubuh Rukia, merasakan napas yang selaras.

"Selama kau ada di sisiku. Bersama-sama—mendapatkan kebebasan itu."

"Bersama." Ichigo mengulang kata-kata Rukia, mengecup keningnya lembut. Kali ini dia tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Tangan yang saling bertaut dan perasaan yang saling berbalas. Kehangatan ini akan menjadi awal di mana semuanya perlahan berubah kembali seperti sedia kala. Pengorbanan dan perjuangan, sepadan dengan tekad kuat yang membakar cepat bagaikan api berkobar. Sang Pencari dan Sang Penjaga—kedua manusia yang ditakdirkan—menghadapi dunia yang sekarat, membangun kembali, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Dongeng bukanlah kiasan, hingga bercampur dengan kenyataan pahit yang melahirkan revolusi kebaikan. Sampai anak-cucunya ikut merasakan, bagaimana pohon, kuncup tanah, juga bunga _chrysanthemum_ masih terus bersemi diiringi semilir angin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku menaikkan benderaku dan mewarnai pakaianku_

 _Ini adalah revolusi, kupikir_

 _Kita terlukis oleh warna merah agar bisa berbaur_

 _Aku terbangun_

 _Aku merasakannya hingga ke dalam tulangku_

 _Cukup kuat untuk membuat sistem tubuhku meledak_

 _Selamat datang di era yang baru_

 _Menuju era yang baru_

.

.

.

.

.

*_ ** _End is only the beginning_** _*

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Inspirasi lagu: " **Radioactive** " by **Imagine Dragons**

Minuman: Air

Bunga: _Chrysanthemum_

Reinaissance: Santa Maria Del Fiore

Tato di pinggang Rukia (yang tidak sempat dibahas di dalam cerita) adalah kata 'Praestes': Bahasa Latin yang berarti pelindung ( _protector, keeper_ )

Words (tanpa author's note): 8788

.

One-shot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat! Akhirnya selesai untuk event **Ichiruki Deatberry Challenge** yang diselenggarakan di FB. Tema terberat yang pernah kubuat juga, karena belum pernah mencoba sci-fi sebelumnya. Kental akan reformasi, seperti yang ada di lirik lagunya. Kalau kalian pernah menonton "The Host" mungkin akan tahu lagu ini di credit title-nya. Kuharap fic ini tidak mengecewakan readers dan masih bisa masuk untuk ikut event challenge-nya sesuai persyaratan Banyak ide yang terpikirkan untuk fic challenge ini, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membuat tema romance drama yang pernah kubuat. Semoga feel antara Ichigo dan Rukia-nya masih terasa, di tengah-tengah kekacauan yang ada.

 _Hope u all like this story~ Love Ichiruki till forever_ 3 3 3

 _See you in another story,_

 _ **Morning Eagle**_


End file.
